comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
RBST : Mission 2 (Purgatory) (Hackandslash1994)
Red Blood , Sweat and Tears : Mission 2 - The Full Technical '' "Black Adam, The seemingly immortal Pharaoh, has teamed up with Reverse Flash and has declared war on Long Island, Bludhaven and Gotham police are being kept at bay by Reverse Flash constantly creating tidal waves every time authorities arrive - This is Lois Lane reporting from Metropolis." Night Wing (Dick Grayson) rushes to the scene, being carried by Batwing (Lucas Fox), and when Reverse Flash creates a tidal wave on cue, Dick throws an exploding Batarang and the duo break through. The two arrive in Long Island and land in front of City Hall , They were planning on waiting for Black Adam, but '''he' was waiting for them. 'Tag Team Boss Battle Starts' Dick Grayson runs straight after Black Adam. Black Adam initiates with his ultimate move, canon to the gameplay, he bear hugs the first Robin, flies like a speeding bullet across the Island then straight up, letting go of Richard in mid-air, then punches him straight to the ground with a punch that was empowered with lightning. Black Adam returns to the scene of the battle. '- Night Wing Neutralized. -' Player takes control of Batwing, and have the opportunity to do as much damage as possible in 30 seconds. 'Batwing V Black Adam & Reverse Flash' Batwing scatters land mines across his vicinity, both villains trip up and get blown skywards. Black Adam health's at 90%'' Reverse Flash health's at 90%'' ''25 seconds left.'' Batwing takes a bullet dive and crashes Reverse Flash to a nearby building, little does he know is that the favour will be returned ten fold. Reverse Flash's health at 75% Black Adam attacks not allowing Lucas to recuperate (no invincibility frames in this game, players can be attacked at any moment) Black Adam launches a wild right punch, knocking Batwing two blocks away, but appears behind him accompanied by a bolt of lightning to knock him straight down. Batwing's health at 80 % Batwing gets up, not even allowing Adam to recuperate and executes a jet propelled tornado DDT, Batwing's Ultimate move. Black Adam Health at 57 % ''30 seconds up.'' Reverse flash rushes in, executing his ultimate move canon to the game. He grabs Lucas and the combo begins. Reverse Flash vibrates at the frequency to demolecularize, knocking Batwing unconscious as it is. He runs a mile (in a few seconds) and they both bash in to a corner of a sky-scraper, Reverse Flash phases through while his opponent remains lifeless. ''Batwing Neutralized'' The protagonists of this mission, Captain Atom and S.T.R.I.P.E. arrive. Captain Atom & S.T.R.I.P.E V Black Adam & Reverse Flash S.T.R.I.P.E (Patrick Dugan) always making adjustments to his battle suit, is donning one with the red and white stripes of the American flag, feeling more confident than ever before, he aims his right fist at Black Adam. Black Adam and Reverse Flash realize they are not facing youngsters like Night Wing and Batwing, these are members of the Justice League's second flight. Patrick makes the stop gesture and instead of the attack the pharaoh was expecting, he fires off a repulsor, Black Adam gets blasted clean through a building. Captain Atom only adds to the assault by aiming with the same gesture and causing a dome explosion on the spot. ''Black Adam neutralized.'' Reverse Flash looks on at the newest inner faction of the Justice league ... Reverse Flash charges at Captain Atom, but the Captain sticks an elbow out, expecting the speedster, Reverse Flash is hit against the sternum, a good stun attack and is now breathless. Captain Atom waves his hand upwards at Reverse Flash's abdomen, and a column of light appears where he was standing. Reverse Flash's health at 55% S.T.R.I.P.E looks up and empties his swarmers, all three sets, juggling Reverse Flash in the air. ''Reverse Flash Neutralized.'' '''Scene Cut Dick Grayson and Lucas Fox wake up at the roof of Waynetech, but who had brought them there? Their new colleague, Batman Beyond. 'MISSION CLEAR' to be continued Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hackandslash1994 Category:Night Wing Category:Batwing Category:Batman Beyond Category:Black Adam Category:Reverse Flash Category:Captain Atom Category:S.T.R.I.P.E. Category:Purgatory